That Night
by remuslives
Summary: Companion one-shot to Empty. Susan is married to Cormac through a Marriage Law, how he humiliated her one night.


Susan sat alone in Hufflepuff common room, thinking about never being allowed to fall in love. She was miserable in the beginning of her marriage to Cormac. He had been quick to satisfy himself, not even pausing to check on her desires. Maybe if she hadn't already experienced better, she wouldn't know she was being cheated.

And yet, things were looking up; Cormac had started holding doors for her, being pleasant, and had finally kissed her without bruising force. She would miss the chance to fall in love, but at least her marriage seemed to be improving. She was relieved that perhaps her entire existence wouldn't be emptiness.

Their sessions were even getting better. He didn't exactly fulfill her, but he was getting closer. She tried telling him what she liked, but he took it as criticism and he was never one for even constructive criticism. She settled for being patient and letting him figure it out for himself. And until then, she'd take care of it herself, like she had after Roger Davies dumped her.

"Sue, McLaggen's here," Terry Boot nudged her. "He's trying to get passed the door."

Susan sighed. "He'll be all night, out there." They only had thirty minutes until their session began.

She climbed to her feet and left her books where they lay. She stepped outside the portrait and grinned at her husband.

"How have you been?" She greeted him warmly, touching his forearm.

"Good, work's been hell, though." He started off in the direction of their session.

She nodded, but knew things weren't too bad at the Ministry, at least not for him. Her uncle worked in the same department as Cormac, the boy was treated like gold because of his family connections. But, she supposed if he'd never experienced the difference, it'd be easy to mistake a little inconvenience for a real problem.

Cormac ushered her into the waiting chairs. "How's Hogwarts been?"

"Not bad. My father-"

"Yeah, sometimes I miss the old castle. Lots of good times."

"Yes. Professor Vector-"

"Old Sluggy still owls me at least once a fortnight. You like his class, don't you?"

"I'm not taking Potions this year. I qualified, but-"

"Oh, that's unacceptable. Everyone needs a base knowledge of potions. I'll speak with Sluggy about enrolling you in his class. It's not normal procedure, of course, but he'd make an exception for my wife."

"That's really not necessary, Cormac. I have the required Potions base to join the Muggle Watchers."

"Muggle Watchers? Not my wife! We'll get you on at the Ministry, a good respectable position."

"The MW is important! Especially now! After You-Know-W-"

"No! I forbid it." Cormac stuck his chest out, nose in the air.

"You can't for-"

"I'm your husband. You will do as I say. I have the full backing of the Ministry. What do you have? A drunken Muggle father who no longer wishes to speak to you."

"How dare you," she whispered, anger bringing tears to her eyes.

"You're mine to do with as I please."

"McLaggen, Cormac and Susan." Their overseer stood watching, tapping her toe impatiently.

Susan reluctantly followed Cormac into the room. The woman smiled falsely at her as she passed by. Spells cast, charms set, Sue looked at McLaggen's arrogant face.

"Clothes off, Susan," he instructed, removing his own.

She hesitated, knowing the woman was watching. Her fingers shook a little as she stripped; she never liked this part, it made her feel too vulnerable.

"On your knees." He pressed on her shoulders, pushing her down.

"What are doing?"

"Treating you like my wife." He moved so that he was directly in front of her face. "Suck."

"Cormac, I don't like this." She tried to move, but he gripped her hair. "That hurts." She gritted her teeth.

"Doesn't have to." He eased his hold so that it was merely tight instead of painful. When she still didn't move to take him in her mouth, he started to pull again.

Closing her eyes, she complied. She had only given oral pleasure twice before, but Rodger had made it pleasant, fun even. Finally, several minutes later, he released her and pulled away.

Before she could even wipe her tears off, he had moved behind her and shoved her forward onto her hands and knees. She cried out in pain, but he never hesitated. One hand moved to cup her bouncing breast, squeezing too hard. The other smacked her ass sharply.

A girlish giggle brought her attention to their overseer. The woman hadn't erected her barrier. Instead, she leaned back in her chair, rubbing her thighs together. She nibbled at her lip, hand squeezing her own breast as she watched. When her other hand slid beneath her business skirt, Susan closed her tear-filled eyes and turned away. Cormac continued until he came with a hoarse yell.

As soon as he fell back from her body, Susan scrambled to get her clothes on, barely able to see through her tears. She was vaguely aware of the woman laughing again.

"Susan," Cormac called, as she tripped throwing herself out the door. "Hey!"

She slammed it as hard as she could, nearly falling again. Tears streamed down her face, but she could still see two forms pointing their wands at her.

"Sorry, I slammed the door," she stuttered. "I didn't think-"

"Susan!" Cormac opened the door wide, but froze when he saw Hermione and Sirius lowering their wands. "Come on, love, we need a chat before I leave."

"No. That was humiliating! I thought you changed; I thought you understood! But it was just lies," she sobbed.

"Sue, don't be like that," he whispered, looking edgily at the others. "I didn't lie, I just-" he reached out to touch her, but she jerked away.

"Don't touch me! You don't get to touch me anymore, not like that." She ran down the corridor, hand scraping the wall so she didn't miss a turn. She ignored McLaggen yelling behind her.

"Miss Bones?" Professor McGonagall grabbed her in a sort of hug as she plowed into her. "Are you alright child?"

"No," she wept, leaning into the old woman.

"There, there, now. Let's go up to my office." McGonagall comforted her, leading her with an arm around her shoulders. "Sir Nicholas, would you fetch Pomona, please?"

Susan cried all the way to the Headmistress' office. Professor Sprout entered a few moments later and sat beside her on the couch, instantly wrapping her in her fleshy arms.

"Who did this, girl?" McGonagall asked.

"What did they do?" Sprout sounded angrier than she'd ever heard her.

"C-Cormac...McLaggen. He-he," she shook her head. "And that woman! Watching and laughing," she sobbed, "touching herself."

"Which woman?" McGonagall's voice had gone dangerous.

"The overseer," Susan whispered, trying to calm herself down.

"I'll-"

"Pomona," she warned. "We'll take care of it, dear. Don't you think on it. Perhaps, you could escort her back to her common room?"

"Yes, yes," Sprout too, sounded as if she were forcing herself calm. She held her hand and patted it all the way to their portrait. "Here you are, safe and sound. Go in and get some sleep. Tomorrow will look better."

"Thank you, Professor." She took a deep breath and entered the common room, leaving Sprout to mumble about the things she was going to do to Cormac and Annabelle, the overseer.

"Sue, are you alright?" Hannah Abbott asked, coming up to hug her.

"Of course she's not. See the tear stains on her cheek?" Luna offered serenely from a seat near the fire, not looking up from her book.

"I'm going to bed." She went up the stairs to the dormitory and fell asleep within minutes. She had expected to cry more, but instead she only felt cold.

"Sue," a soft voice called from her left.

She looked up from her book to see Cormac fiddling with the edge of his sleeve. "What do you want?" She closed her book, preparing for a hasty retreat.

"To apologize."

She swallowed her smart remark and stared at him.

"Unexpected, I know." He knelt beside her in the crisp grass. "I don't know what came over me to do those things to you."

"Maybe that's something you should figure out," she snipped.

"It is; I agree."

She looked at him, really looked at him. His skin was pale, dark bags under his eyes, like he hadn't slept. His eyes were downcast; lips frowning, no smirk in sight. He looked...sincere.

"I know I haven't been fair to you, but I just...I feel trapped! Everyone sympathized with the girls. No one feels for the guy. We're suppose to happy we have access to a pretty girl's body. What if I was already in love with someone else! What if my heart was broken because she turned me down? Do you think I wanted to rely on some ridiculous list to find me a wife? To-to..." he sighed, blinking rapidly against the wetness in his eyes.

"Cormac," Susan said softly, taking his hand in both of hers. "You're right. I was so miserable, I never thought about your feelings. And I'm sorry for that, I truly am. But that's no excuse for what you did to me. I can forgive you. But, if you ever treat me that way again..." She shook her head.

"I won't, I swear I won't." He kissed her hands before resting his forehead against them. "I'll try to make you happy."

"Good. Because, I want us to be happy." She kissed his forehead, sighing as his tears rolled over her hands. Susan promised herself to work on Cormac's happiness too.

**The End.**

**Liked it? Disliked it? Let me know. **


End file.
